Hamtaro and the Wizard of Oz
by Invader Bijou
Summary: Ever since it was a rainy day at the clubhouse. Hamtaro and his freinds decide to do a play on the good rating movie "The wizard of Oz!" RR PLEASE!
1. boring rainy day

**Bijou** - Dorothy  
  
**Penelope**-.........toto xDDD  
Penelope:OKYOOO!! chokes me  
me: oO;;;  
  
**Hamtaro**: scarecrow  
  
**Boss**- Tin man  
  
**Oxnard**- Lion  
  
**Pashmina**- Fairy Princess  
  
It was a dull rainy day where the ham-ham clubhouse was. The ham-hams were just sitting down on their round table drinking their sunflower tea in silence. They all sighed in boredom. For there was nothing to do at all.  
Right where Sandy and Bijou were sitting. They were just talking.  
  
"like, Id wish itd stop raining." sighed Sandy  
  
"Oui. I wish too. Id do anything to go outside right about now. and I dont like the outdoors that much." said Bijou fixing her ribbons sadly.  
  
"Id do anything to have an adventure right about now" said Sandy after sipping her tea.  
  
Then suddenly without notice Hamtaro just jumps up from his seat and says, "Has anyone seen the movie where this girls house blew away into this other world and met up with all these odd creatures?"  
  
"I think I have." said Boss rubbing his chin in thought. "Did it have like a big dinosaur who hanged out with children?"  
  
"No thats Barney..." said Hamtaro disappointed  
  
"OOHH! Why dont we play it out?" said Pashmina with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I guess we could." he said with a slight smile.  
  
"Okay everyone! Who ever wants to play come forth!!" he said to everyone  
  
Suddenly. Pashmina,Boss,him,and Penelope step forth.  
  
"Oh. I dont think Penelope can play...unless theres a baby in the movie" said Pashmina looking at Penelope quite disappointed.  
  
"Well...no I dont think there is of what I remember." said Hamtaro looking at the ceiling trying to think of something.  
  
"Ookyoo.." sighed Penelope  
  
"WAIT! I GOT IT!" yelled Hamtaro running to the closet.  
  
Everyone just went heke putting their heads to the side.  
  
Hamtaro was in the closet throwing everything out. "What...about...."  
  
Penelope wondered in excitement.  
  
"uhmm....this....DOGGY COSTUME!" said Hamtaro putting out a hamster sized dog costume.  
  
Hamtaro gave Pashmina the costume to put on Penelope.  
  
Penelope gave a long stare at Hamtaro. Then began to cry!  
  
"Uhhmm I dont think Penelope would be too happy playing as a puppy." said Pashmina with sweatdrops.  
  
Suddenly Penelope grabbed the costume and began to giggle insanely.  
  
"...Or maybe was just crying of joy!" said Hamtaro stupidly.  
  
"Well what about me?" said Boss waiting impatiently.  
  
"You can be....OH! I KNOW! YOU CAN BE THE TIN MAN DUDE!" said Hamtaro putting on him on a robot costume from the closet.  
  
"eh?" said Boss kinda pissed. "A TIN MAN?!"  
  
"Either that or Dorothy." said Hamtaro hiding his laughing because Boss looked so retarded.  
  
"And me...?" said Pashmina cutely fixing her scarf.  
  
"You can be the Fairy Princess!" said Hamtaro putting a crown,wings,and a cute pink dress on her.  
  
"aaww yay" said Pashmina giggling  
  
Oxnard was shaking.   
  
"ah yes! Oxy my man!" said Hamtaro putting his arm around his fattish neck. "You can be the lion now right?" said Hamtaro with a wink.  
  
"uhhh..I guess so" said Oxnard shaking.  
  
"To tell you the truth. Itll be good if you were the lion." he complimented.  
  
"And last but not least! We need Dorothy the star of this movie! Anybody wanna be her?" he said to Sandy and Bijou.  
  
"w-wah? the star?" said Sandy blushing. "nah. I dont really like to be the cutesey wootsey who gets all the attention." she said smiling.   
  
"Fine. Then you can be the witch!" said Hamtaro  
  
"WHAT?!?" said Sandy pissed.  
  
"Bijou! you would make a perfect Dorothy!!" said Boss   
  
"m-me? zee star?" said Bijou blushing really red.  
  
"Yeah you would! Youre cute enough." complimented Hamtaro squeezing his paw on hers.  
  
Bijou just blushed really red to see that her secret crush actually said she was cute.  
  
"Well...I guezz I wouldz then" she said smiling.  
  
"Yeah! and now a scarecrow. I could be the scarecrow! Hes my favorite character anyways." said Hamtaro putting on a hamster-sized scarecrow hat.  
  
"Now were ready to begin!" he said  
  
All the ham-hams cheered and got ready for the play.  
  
Maxwell was the director.  
  
Panda was the backround on the stage builder.  
  
Howdy and Dexter did the curtains  
  
and Cappy did the sound affects.  
  
"Heyyyy what about me?" said Stan. "Im a real good actor! Probably the best one here!" he said flattering himself.  
  
"Oh dont worry." said Hamtaro putting his paw on his shoulder. "Youll get a reeeal good part" he said with a wink  



	2. The play

Anywho. It was still raining at where the ham-hams were. They were just dressing up and getting ready to start the play.  
  
"this is going to be fun" said Panda really tired but still smiling.  
  
Then all of the sudden. Pepper just comes running in soaked.  
  
"HOWDY!" she yelled with a smile.  
  
"Hamha Pepper" said all the ham-hams with a smile back.  
  
"Whatcha all doin?" she said looking alover the place seeing a bunch of mess.  
  
"Well we were just about to start a play." said Maxwell.  
  
"OOOHH!! CAN I WATCH?!?" she yelled with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Why of course you can!" said Cappy.  
  
"Oh okay. Ill be right back. Gotta bring some of my friends over!" said Pepper running out the door.  
  
After a whole 10 minutes. Pepper finally comes back along with other hamsters giggling and talking to eachother.  
  
Now "These are my buds. Theres Sarah (me),Seto Kaiba,Inuyashagrl,Jonouchi,uyt,Misty93,madel59,Divot,Patrickrox,Totter,and ResureyuGirl!!"  
  
"Hamha!" said all of her friends  
  
"YO WHATS AP!?!?!" yelled ResureyuGirl.  
  
All of Peppers friends and her sat down to watch the play.  
  
"OH BOY! I CANT WAIT TO SEE THE PLAY!!" yelled ResureyuGirl.  
  
Now ResureyuGirl was a very outgoing cool ham-ham. She had 2 black pigtails like Bijou. They were yellow. She wore 3 bows. 2 on each pigtail and one on her head. She also wore black hoop earrings and had 2 triangle-like yellow markings on each of her ears.  
  
For Sarah. She was all black. She had 2 pigtails like Bijou also wich were black with red tips. Her ribbons on each side on them were red.  
  
Now Im not gonna explain how they ALL look just to save some time...and boredom.  
  
"OKAY HAM-HAMS! GET IN YOUR SPOTS!! HURRY HURRY! HUSSLE!" yelled Maxwell as the ham-hams started running alover the place with sweatdrops.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally the play started. The curtains starting rising by Howdy and Dexter. As Cappy was using a smoke machine to start out the play.  
  
After the smoke cleared out. There was Bijou dressed in a cute little dress with dark pink pigtails on. She was sitting down in her room petting Penelope her puppy.   
Bijou sighed as she looked out her window.  
"Oh my. It looks like a tornado iz coming..."   
"bark bark" did Penelope.  
"I zink itz time to put all zee animls in zee barn when the tornado starts to come clozer." said Bijou worried.  
  
She soon got up at no time at all and ran out the door. Penelope followed like a puppy would do.  
  
All of the sudden the winds got harder and the weather got colder.  
Bijou turned around to see the tornado only around 35 feet away!  
"OH DEER!" she yelled as she started to put all the animals in their cage.  
  
Penelope started to yelp. She was really scared.  
  
But the tornado was too fast for Bijous speed. The tornado came sucked in Bijou and Penelope! Even the house!!!  
  
They soon landed in another world...  
  
With a loud "Clunk" Bijou and Penelope landed on their tushes.  
  
Bijou finally woke up seeing nothing like her hometown. Penelope was already awake cuddling up to Bijou.  
  
"Penelope...I dont think were in the clubhouse anymore.." said Bijou  
  
Suddenly a loud "Screech" was heard.  
  
"AAUUGGHH" it yelled.  
  
Bijou and Penelope jumped. Then quickly ran towards the screaming.  
  
After they have got there. They saw their house!...that has fallen ontop of Sandy the witch!  
  
"OH DEAR!" yelled Bijou. "OUR HOUZE HAZ FALLEN ONTOP OF SOMEONE!"  
  
Suddenly you could still hear the voice again  
  
"AAUUGGHH" it yelled  
  
Suddenly smoke started coming revealing the witch of the east!...Or should we say...the wizard.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU HAVE KILLED MY SISTER?!?" he yelled.  
  
"A curse shall be put to you! To never go back home ever again! BWHAHAHA" he yelled.  
  
"uh...WHAT?!? TO NEVER GO BACK HOME?!" yelled Bijou surprized  
  
he gave a simple nod. "Yep thats right. Now youre stuck here you little sister-killing ham-ham!"  
  
And after that last sentence he has disappeared.  
  
-------------------  
  
"OOOHH!!!! HOW EXCITING THIS IS BECOMING!!" yelled ResureyuGirl.  
  
"SSHH!!" Sarah did to ResureyuGirl. "BE QUIET!"  



End file.
